1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power supply apparatus for a sliding structure such as a slide door of a motor vehicle which serves to supply power from a car body to the slide door through a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a tendency that the slide door has been adopted in a large number of motor vehicles.
The slide door refers to a door which can be opened in such a way that it is slid rearwards along the car body of a motor vehicle such as “one box wagon”, “delivery van”, etc. The application of the slide door to the motor vehicle provides an advantage that the opening of the car body is widened and hence getting-on/off can be conveniently done in a small space on the side of the car body.
Further, the slide door for e.g. one-boxcar incorporates functional components various kinds of electric instruments such as a power window motor, a switch unit for a motor operation, a window clipping preventing sensor and an auxiliary module.
In order to supply a power source current and a signal current to these functional components, a wire harness is extended from the car body (battery side) to the slide door. The wire harness is connected to each of the functional components in the slide door. Power supply to each of the functional components must be always carried out irrespectively of the opening/closing state of the slide door.
The wire harness on the door side which is arranged in the slide door of the motor vehicle is moved within the slide door when the slide door is opened/closed. Therefore, the wire harness with a redundant length is arranged.
However, in the conventional slide door of a motor vehicle, while the motor vehicle runs, owing to vibration produced from an engine or car body, the wire harness as well as the various kinds of components connected to the wire harness or arranged in the vicinity of the wire harness is vibrated. In this case, the respective components interfere with one another so that hitting sound or unusual sound may be generated.